darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodlust
Bloodlust is a thirteen part audio series produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released from 31 October 2014 to 20 February 2015. On 21 March 2015, Episode One was made available to listen to for free on the Dark Shadows Soundcloud page. Individual pages * Episode One * Episode Two * Episode Three * Episode Four * Episode Five * Episode Six * Episode Seven * Episode Eight * Episode Nine * Episode Ten * Episode Eleven * Episode Twelve * Episode Thirteen Publisher's summary Some describe it as the town at the edge of the world. When Melody and Michael Devereux come to Collinsport on their honeymoon, they don't know the secrets that are hidden behind closed doors. But those secrets will be unearthed when an innocent is viciously murdered. Collinsport will be a town divided. One woman's rise to power will lead to further death and destruction. Families will be divided. Blood will be spilt. And the dark forces that wait in the shadows will wait no more. For in Collinsport, death is never the end... Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Peter Brooke as Train Conductor * Ursula Burton as Susan Griffin * Lachele Carl as Rhonda Tate * Roger Carvalho as Benjamin Franklin * Daniel Collard as Eric Hanley * Andrew Collins as Barnabas Collins * Alexandra Donnachie as Jacqueline Tate * Stephanie Ellyne as Amy Cunningham * Jane Elsmore as Alice Chen * Walles Hamonde as Cody Hill and Richard Hill * Scott Haran as Harry Cunningham * Jeff Harding as Michael Devereux * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Jerry Lacy as Isaiah Trask * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Wallace McBride as Edgar McBride * Ross McNamara as Julius Bishop * Alec Newman as David Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard * Asta Parry as Kate Ripperton * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Jamison Selby as Ed Griffin * Michael Shon as Tom Cunningham * Daisy Tormé as Melody Devereux * Marie Wallace as Jessica Griffin * Matthew Waterhouse as Andrew Cunningham Background information and notes * 13 download episodes, released twice weekly in a nod to the soap opera origins of this classic series. * Available after the first 6 downloads is Volume 1 (3 discs containing episodes 1-6 and the prologue story Snowflake, made available as a free download on Halloween 2014), and at the end is Volume 2, (4 discs containing episodes 7-13 and 15 minutes of character introductions that were previously used to trail the series) or download sets bringing together all the episodes up to that point. * Big Finish didn't announce the return of Nancy Barrett or John Karlen so the appearances of Carolyn Stoddard and Willie Loomis were a surprise for the audience. Bloopers and continuity errors Official website * Big Finish Productions: Bloodlust External Links Dark Shadows Every Day - Another New Beginning (Bloodlust) Dark Shadows Every Day - 13 Reasons Why You Should Buy "Bloodlust" The Collinsport Historical Society - Bloodlust: The Post-Mortem Interview Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas